Black Jasmine
by moonshower
Summary: Mikan and the gang is oblivious to the hottest males in the campus. Well, except Sumire of course. Natsume and his gang doesn't even know the girls beneath their disguises. "Who are you?" "Well, who are you?" "Are you kidding me!" "No I'm not. Are you?"
1. Chappie 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.. Hehehe.. I wish I did though..

Hehe.. Please R&R..

**Note: **Italics mean music or Mikan's thoughts. I know you'll know which is which.. ;)

And.. Start..!

CHAPPIE 1

_Time slows down whenever you're around_

_I can feel my heart, it's beating in my chest_

_Did you feel it?_

_I can't put this down_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

Tsubasa was then pulling her red-headed girlfriend into a kiss.

_There's our cue_ I let go of the microphone stand and tiptoed out of the stage. I saw Hotaru and the others leave their instruments behind and exit as I did.

Once we were inside the building and out of the rooftop, I drew a huge sigh.

"It was so romantic! What with Tsubasa smiling at her like she's the prettiest girl in the world..," Nonoko couldn't help but gush as we silently went down the stairwell.

Nonoko Ogasawara. Heiress of Ogasawara Pharmaceuticals. Blue hair. Soft, gray eyes. Blood Type A. Chemistry alice. Technical Ability Class. Two-star. Full-time college student. Part-time bass player of "Jasmine Trouble".

I smiled. _Tsubasa-senpai sure is something._

"What do you expect, stupid? He's proposing to her with a million-dollar diamond engagement ring in a rooftop during a candle-lit dinner while being serenaded by a live band. Of course, it's romantic!" Sumire hushed her as I was opening the heavy steel door that would lead us into the main lobby of the hotel we were currently in.

Sumire Shouda. Heiress of Iris Talent Agency. Curly, dark green hair. Fierce, pale green eyes. Cat-Dog Alice. Somatic Ability Class. Three-star. Full-time college student. Part-time drummer of "Jasmine Trouble".

"Mou, Sumire.. Girls always exclaim like that when they see something mushy.." I argued.

Mikan Sakura. Heiress of Yukihira Multitrillion Corporation. Long, brunette hair. Expressive, pale brown eyes. Nullification Alice (yet). Special Ability Class. Three-star. Full-time college student. Part-time model. Part-time lead vocalist of "Jasmine Trouble".

"Well, seeing as you're not exclaiming things like 'I want a proposal like that' or that 'Misaki's so lucky!', I don't think I can call you a girl," Hotaru nonchalantly shot at me.

Hotaru Imai. Heiress of Imai Industries. Straight short black hair. Emotionless, round, purple eyes. Invention Alice. Technical Ability Class. Three-star. Full-time college student. Part-time manager and lead guitarist of "Jasmine Trouble".

"That's mean! And I am a girl!" I burst out. The people in the lobby all looked at us.

"Mikan-chan! We are so busted!" Anna said dramatically.

Anna Umenomiya. Heiress of Umenomiya Cafes. Long, pink hair. Cheerful, gray eyes. Cooking Alice. Technical Ability Class. Two-star. Full-time college student. Part-time lead keyboardist of "Jasmine Trouble".

"Oopsies... Guess we better put on our disguises," I said nervously.

"Too late for that, idot," Hotaru impassively said.

In a minute, cameras flashed here and there. I was actually blinded for a moment or two.

Then came the flood... the FLOOD of questions.

"Umenomiya-san, is it true that you have a secret relationship with an older guy?"

"Shouda-san, is it true that you had a shoe fight with Imai-san?"

"Sakura-san, are you really breaking up with your non-showbiz boyfriend?"

"Ogasawara-san, did you really smile at your seatmate in an opera theatre?"

"Sakura-san..."

"Imai-san.."

"Shouda.."

"Ogasawara"

Enough! I tried to block away their noise by putting my palms over my ears. I looked around and saw that me and my friends were huddled together in the center of what seemed liked layers and layers of fans and paparazzi.

I looked at Hotaru who was at my left at that time. She was still emotionless as ever but you could see a vein throbbing faintly at her temple.

Uh-oh... She looked at me.. No.. stared at me for a few seconds before she heaved a sigh.. The vein in her temple had just doubled in throbbing speed.

Double uh-oh..! I grasped Anna's left hand and squeezed it. She looked at me and nodded faintly. On the other side of the circle. Sumire and Nonoko were also looking nervously at Hotaru.

"Imai-san, is it true that you're personally giving away exclusive photographs of Jasmine Trouble for the first twenty people that buys your album?"

I gasp. _No! No! No! Hotaru never gives anything for free! Didn't you people read this month's issue of Spiffy? Oh wait.. You writers wrote that magazine.. AarrggHhh! Focus, Mikan! Focus! Hotaru's about to blow!_

I looked at her and she had her hand ready to pull something out of her pocket.

Despite the commotion, I heard Anna whiper, "They have such bad luck."

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

The gang ducked just in time as Hotaru pulled the trigger of her Baka Gun version AZ. Upgraded to hit anything within a 500-meter radius with 99.99% accuracy.

The smoke had barely cleared and I was still ducking and holding my head down when I felt someone tug me up.

_No! No! No! What if it was a paparazzi that had ducked in time! No! I am being kidnapped! Guys! Save me! _I didn't have the time to shout as I heard a voice.

"Get up dummy! How long are you gonna sit there for?" a very feminine and familiar voice asked.

Sumire! "Thank God, it was only you! I thought I was getting kidnapped or being groped!"

I mumbled on as she led me through the mist of smoke that was beginning to clear out. I could see the outlines of my best gals walking after and before me.

"She just called you a kidnapper and a molester Shouda," Hotaru said from in front of Sumire. She was leading us to the lobby exit.

"Haha.. Very funny Imai.. Well, I personally think Mikan's comment insulted you more. She just implied that kidnappers and molesters can react before a bullet from your Baka Gun AZ hits them," she scoffed.

Hotaru had been opening the door as she stopped and turned to look at us. Most of the smoke has cleared by now so we could clearly see our faces. More importantly, Hotaru's face.. with a semi-amused and semi-furious smirk on it.

I gulped as she settled her gaze over me.

"Mikan, you owe me 500 yen for making me reconsider the possibility of you having a brain too puny you couldn't have thought of that. And Shouda-san," Her smirk grew wider, "You just got yourself detention."

She continued walking to the limo waiting for us. I stood there unbelieving. I can't believe my luck!

I looked over to Nonoko and Anna and saw their pitiful look... scratch that.. an entertained look at their faces as they passed by Sumire.

Sumire was frozen there. Just staring at the space that Hotaru once occupied when she spoke words of judgment.

I snapped my fingers in front of her face as I passed by.

"NOOOOooO!" she automatically shrieked.

The once half-dead people had jerked upward and were now fully awake. They ran towards the spot were Sumire was still frozen.

A bunch of idiots who despite being knocked down, still wants our autograph.

I ran to the limo with a panting Sumire a few feet away from me and the lobby people a few feet away from her.

I laughed. I would pick the debt anytime than the hell Sumire was about to experience.

-END-

**SONG: **From "Today was a Fairytale" by Taylor Swift

So... How was it?


	2. Chappie 2

**To Whom It May Concern:**

Summer class is SOOooo boring..! Especially if you'd rather be making fiction stories..

Well, I'm glad that's over! Wwwweeee!

Anyway, so.. I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I hope you'll still love Chappie 2.

Oh yeah! Please R&R..!

**Sincerely yours,**

A full-time summer semester student

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice.. But just absolutely loves it!

**Note/Reading Guide:** The very first paragraphs are plain descriptive and they are not somebody's point-of-view until you encounter ITALICIZED words which is Natsume's point-of-view. A few shifts happen later on, but you'll know when they happen.. :)

**And.. Start..!**

CHAPPIE 2

Alice. Supernatural powers some special, not to mention, lucky people have.

Alices. Term used for people who have one or more alices.

Gakuen Alice. Elevator school where alices will and must go. The school and students' lives and activities are under constant government control and surveillance.

Divisions of Gakuen Alice: Preschool. Elementary. Middle School. High School. and University.

And at the big and spacious driveway of the University Division, a big but common commotion was happening.

Five minutes before the aforementioned commotion, a sleek and black Jaguar XF, and a dark green Mazda MX-5 Miata skidded as it turned the corner of the curb. The once skid mark free University driveway was now marked with 2 pairs of skid marks.

Three minutes later, the two cars had already been parked, and out of it emerged five handsome guys, each armed with their own manly charms.

Presently, screams of seemingly deranged and delusional fan girls fill the parking lot.

Surprisingly though, the group maintained a six-feet space between them and the girls. The girls knew better than to invade that six-feet space lest they be floated away, have their deepest darkest secrets revealed, have fire on their hair, or be chased away by cockroaches (courtesy to the five guy's alices).

But that didn't stop the soundwaves of their screams from reaching the five boys' eardrums as they whispered with each other.

_Tch. Fan girls. Just love them during the time we have a concert and when they buy the album. The time In between? Curse them to death! _

I frowned in my thoughts. _Well, not death. They wouldn't be able to buy our album if they're dead. Hhmm.. Interesting.. What do you curse fan girls to? Curse them to.. To.. ArggHHhh.. Just curse them! _

_And curse this stupid academy! Why do I even have to go to school? Everyone knows I'm a genius._

I smirked. Naturally, I'd say that because everyone knows I get Rank One after academic scores and extra curricular activities are averaged every semester.

_Now, if only the rest of the guys could do that, I wouldn't had to be here. But life sucks. You ask for an apple, it gives you an lemons, and a bunch of them too. Stupid, idiotic lemons that is._

I wanted to sigh, but that wouldn't be me. So I kept my stoic face on, and continued walking to the entrance of the University building.

I mentally took note of where my friends were. There were three walking in front of me, at least a feet away. And one was beside me keeping up with my pace. Surprisingly, despite the loud and irritable screaming of fan girls just six feet away, I could still hear the conversation we had going on.

"Hahaha! Told you there'll be more than a hundred girls today.. Now cash me up, baby!" Koko grinned jokingly at the lad next to him as he opened up his palm.

Kokoro Yome. First heir to Yome Dance Clubs. Spiky, blond hair. Amused, brown eyes. Mind Reading Alice. Latent Ability Class. Three-star. Full-time college student. Part-time drummer of Black Scarlet band.

I grinned when I heard that. Koko had a knack for being silly. With the wide grin plastered on his face coupled with his incredible sense of humor and kinky pranks, I couldn't help but be amused by him everyday. Yes folks! I am amused! Never showed it though.

"Damn! I can't believe I'm forking over fifty dollars just for a stupid deal!" Came the frustrated reply from Mochiage as he reached down his pockets.

Mochiage Takeru. Second heir to Mochi Restaurants. Almost-gone gray hair by choice, and not by age. Clear, round gray eyes. Telekinesis Alice. Latent Ability Class. Three-star. Full-time college student. Part-time lead guitarist of Black Scarlet band.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Koko's grin went wider as Mochiage handed over a crisp fifty dollar bill, which Koko immediately stuffed inside his pocket.

Yuu's nose crinkled in what suspiciously looked like disgust to me before saying,

"Koko's just too smart for you Mochu. Either that or you're too dumb of a person. All of us know that there'll be at least a hundred and fifty people screaming their lungs out every morning for us," He then shook his head for emphasis.

Yuu Tobita. Heir to Tobita Recordings. Short blonde hair. Soft blue eyes covered with clear contact lenses. Illusion Alice. Latent Ability Class. Full-time college student. Part-time keyboardist of Black Scarlet band.

_Smart man. _I added mentally. _And the other two are idiots, amusing idiots that is._

"Hn." That single word slipped from my mouth, acknowledging my amusement to the exchange of humor and wit going on before me. I would have laughed, but that wouldn't be me.

Natsume Hyuuga. Heir to Hyuuga Multitrillion Corporation. Short, messy, raven hair. Cool, could-care-less deep red eyes. Fire Alice. Dangerous Ability Class. Special Star. Full-time college student. Part-time Vice President of Hyuuga Corp. Part-time lead vocalist of Black Scarlet

Contary to me though, a hearty laugh came Ruka who was next to me. "Imagine Aunt Yome's face when we tell her that his dearly beloved son, Koko has been milking cash out of his dearly beloved godchild, Mochiage!"

Ruka Nogi. Heir to Nogi Group of Hospitals. Well-kept blonde hair. Clear blue eyes. Animal Pheromone Alice. Somatic Ability Type. Three Star. Full-time college student. Part-time bass guitarist of Black Scarlet.

I smirked. _Another smart man. Aunt Yome is a tigress when it came to his godchildren, which consisted of the whole group by the way. Of course, with Yome as an exception, seeing as he is her child. God! Why am I even __babbling about this shit?_

I heard Yome gasp. "Shit! I'll be damned if mom finds out. Here, take it back! Take it back, Mochi! I beg of you!" He said as he quickly dug from his pockets the once crisp but now crumpled fifty dollar bill, and shoved it to Mochiage's direction.

But the stubborn Mochiage had stuck both of his hands in his pockets. "Oh.. Gee.. I don't know. Maybe, I planned this from the beginning. I wanted to prove every one of you wrong, you see. You've always thought that I was stupid. But, now I can show you, I'm not! I'm a schemer, too!" He even smiled slyly for emphasis.

I was confused. What was he babbling on about now? I could see the others' confusion evident on their faces. Of course, I left my stoic face on. He continued.

"Oh, come on! I knew all along that I was going to lose. But I still made the deal, so that Koko would get my money. That way, he'd be scolded by his mother, while I play the pathetic, but **handsome** little duckling who was **swindled** out of money, but all the while being an amused and entertained **wolf** deep inside. So what you say? Pretty nice, huh?" He raised his eyebrows to affirm his words.

The five of us stopped walking. We were halfway down to the door when we did that. Nobody said a single word for a while, and the only sound heard was the screaming of fan girls from six feet away.

A few more seconds after, Koko had burst out laughing, Ruka and Yuu had huge grins on their faces, and I had said another "Hn." We were clearly amused by Mochi's statement.

Neverthless, these expressions had caused several fan girls to faint or blush. Oh, I knew we all saw the fainting and blushing from the corner of our eyes. We saw, but paid no attention to it. After all, it was a daily occurrence when it concerned them. ;)

We started walking again, and it was Yome who burst out first.

"Ha..ha..HA...HA.. Mochi! That was just so funny! Shit, man! I gotta add that to my ten most idiotic fairy tale parodies of The ugly Duckling! Hilarious! I mean, come on! Where have you heard about a handsome duck who was swindled out of money, but turns out to be a wolf? Too funny man!" Yome said he wiped the tears from his eyes due to excessive laughing.

I smirked. I wouldn't be surprised if Yome really had a list like that.

"Whaat? I was serious!" Mochiage said with a serious pouting face that made it all the more funny for the rest of us.

Ruka's grin doubled as he said, "You know man, your incredible ability to display your stupidity, for lack of a better word, never ceases to amaze me. I mean, why would the wolf in duckling's clothing, even be swindled out of money? Isn't he a big bad wolf already?"

I snickered. _A wolf huh?_

Mochu scoffed indignantly. "I am not stupid! I read _The Ugly Duckling_ many times! I've probably memorized it by now!" He proudly declared.

"Then, let me ask you. Are you sure that the little duckling really was handsome?" Yuu began.

"Sure he is! That's why every single one of them ducklings hated him. They were jealous!" Mochu said proudly.

Koko burst out laughing again, while Yuu let out a dejected sigh. "Then, was the duckling swindled out of money?"

Mochu smiled and answered confidently, "Of course! When he was swindled out of money, he became very poor. So all of them other ducklings took pity on him, and made him their friend!"

Yuu smiled sheepishly at him.

I couldn't help but shrug. _Of course, what do you expect from someone who flunked in kindergarten when all you do is sing rhymes?_

Mochu then continued happily. "Oh! Oh! Then, the duckling who was poor, was actually a wolf inside! That's why he was so handsome!" His face broke out to a huge grin.

The others sweat dropped at this. But continued laughing later on. I had even cracked a small smile, disguised as a smirk of course, and all of us lost track of the logic behind Mochiage's argument.

They were still laughing when the bell chimed, signaling ten minutes before classes start. Yuu had then opened the door that would lead us into the building.

They were still trying to stifle their laughter, and Mochiage was whining about it all the time. Adamantly pressing that what he said was true.

I came in last, and the door clicked shut with its automatic lock, effectively shutting out with it, the hundred and fifty fan girls screaming our name.

I smirked. _Another morning I have yet to survive. _

We started down to class still laughing all the way.

**-MEANWHILE, still in the parking lot-**

"Kyaaaa! Natsume-sama! Ruka-sama!" Sumire's voice filled the eardrums of the other members of Jasmine Trouble. Never mind the other hundred and forty nine fan girls. This one fan girl was extremely irritating for them.

"If you're not going to move and shut up, I'll be shooting baka bullets, and a pathetic you will end up on the pavement in 9, 8, 7..." Hotaru started counting as the bell chimed. Sumire cut her though.

"Geez, woman! Can't a girl get a glimpse of her favorite campus hotties?" Sumire puffed as she craned her neck to get a better view of Black Scarlet's retreating backs.

Hotaru's vein throbbed faintly on her head. _How dare Shouda cut me off? I see a need for an additional detention day..._ But, before she could say that, she heard the two girls behind her whispering.

"Anna, isn't Sumire supposed to be in detention? Isn't the morning routine of boy-watching, part of the cannot-be-done list?" Nonoko whispered to her blue-haired friend.

"I don't know. I think it is. But, Sumire bribed Hotaru with two hundred bucks to not take away her boy-watching privileges," Anna whispered back.

"I heard that, you two," Hotaru said emotionlessly but made no effort to deny the accusation. It was true, after all. She smirked. Thinking about how to spend the lovely two hundred bucks currently sitting on her wallet.

Anna and Nonoko sweat dropped. _Hotaru has got ears everywhere_, they thought.

Sumire sighed contentedly as Black Scarlet completely disappeared behind the door leading into the building.

"Aah.. Pure bliss before a day's worth of detention," Sumire muttered explicitly. Temporarily forgetting the gravity of her situation. [This was the day after Chappie 1 where they were chased by fans, and Sumire landed herself on detention for the day.]

"Shut up, baka. And you, other baka. What are you spacing out for? Start walking," Hotaru stated as she and the gang minus Sumire (who was swaying and still had hearts on her eyes) straightened themselves out, and walked to the entrance where Black Scarlet has just entered.

"Hotaru! I was not spacing out," Mikan began. At this, Hotaru smirked.

"I was just thinking about the free howalons I'm getting for the commercial I'm shooting next week!" Mikan grinned happily and skipped, yes skipped, ahead of them.

"So happy!" she exclaimed, and started humming to herself. However, a few steps after...

"Mikan, watch out!" Nonoko exclaimed as Mikan executed a perfectly clumsy skip-step, and collided to a person coming in from the other direction.

"Ittai.." she murmured as she hit the pavement.

Needless to say, it hurt. Nevertheless, the person never bothered to stop, help her, or ask if she was okay. All he did was walk away. But not before screaming to Jasmine Trouble, "Watch it, NERDS!"

**-END [There is an extra down below if you want :)]-**

So.. How was it? But before you answer that, I have an extra down there with Ruka's POV if you want to continue reading, but if you don't, please do leave comments.. :)

Anyway, I originally planned to write with Ruka's POV but I could only do so during the last parts so I decided to write with Natsume's POV instead, so I coud write the whole section in his POV. Anyway, I decided to include this particular section because it seemed fun! :) Enjoy!

-EXTRA [Ruka's POV] –

We were currently walking down the corridor to our first class. And I still can't forget Mochiage's version of the Ugly Duckling. A small smile appeared on my lips as I remembered his words, "...while I play the handsome little duckling who was swindled out of money... while being an amused and entertained wolf deep inside!"

_He do know that a duckling is smaller than a wolf right? A wolf couldn't possibly fit inside a duck!_

An image of a wolf inside a duck quickly crossed my mind. And being someone with an Animal Pheromone alice, the image was so vivid and real in my mind. _Yuck!_

I frowned, visibly appalled at the idea of cute little ducklings having a big mean wolf inside. A shudder ran down my spine at that thought. What was happening to me?

_Note to self: Teach Mochiage the basics of animals. Wait.. Scratch that! What am I thinking? The guy will never learn! I have animal pheromones, I might as well show him which is which! Yes! That would work!_

I smiled, pleased with myself.

"Oi, Ruka, stop that. You look like a lunatic frowning then smiling to yourself," That came from Natsume, who was all the while observing from his peripheral view, the two faces of a seemingly out of it Ruka.

I was embarrassed, to say the least, and I felt myself heavily blush. I was about to retort when Natsume smirked. And damn! He looked so pleased with himself for having made a fool of me. I lost my retort, and I decided to suck it up.

I sighed dejectedly as I fastened my pace, hoping to leave the raven-haired lad next to me.

_END_

So... How was it?


End file.
